Stranger Names
by Jabby Baskerville
Summary: On Yama, Kurogane and Fai discovered something about themselves that should be forbidden. But, well, it was only the inevitable. (One shot. Kurofai).


Should be forbidden.

Not just the dense shadow formed on the wall behind them. Not only the silence made by few sighs that escaped their throats. Not only the hot covers, summer on the ceiling or the emanation that spread over the floor that nearly didn't hold their feet. Was everything. They by themselves and them both. That night couldn't have occurred, even if it was the inevitable.

And yet, they couldn't ignore it.

It was with a brief, stolen kiss that started. Kurogane had placed him against the wall, joining their lips and allowing that so close contact for the first time. And it was also the first to Fai - the magician never wanted to have that kind of relationship with someone because sensual and sexual relations could result in romantic ones, and it meant even more to be formed a type of bond that he didn't approve. A tie breaking any line drawn between him and humanity.

Both had something against this. Fai was mysterious, lied and pretended to be something so he could hide, never approaching enough or showing true intentions; not to mention he had a terrible tendency to self-destruction - what certainly bothered his partner. And Kurogane was clearly something totally forbidden for his reality. No matter how much fun it was, everything would end one day, for sure.

However, it was inevitable. They noted at the time their lips were connected and the back of the blonde touched the icy wall, hands instinctively circling Kurogane's neck, eyes closing with the feeling of strong fingers holding the end of his back. There was no way to stop them to kiss over and over again, deeper and deeper - to the point that Kurogane had to hold the blonde against the wall, and this had to hold himself with crossed legs around the strongest's waist. They looked at each other several times and thanking themselves that they couldn't understand eachother. Scarlet looked at the ice as if they were the only thing to be seen, determined as never before, while sunk in the desire to touch that man like no one else could.

Fai rose his hand up to his cheek, narrowed eyes and muttered something not understandable - didn't seem a question or a protest, then wasn't of great importance - looking for Kurogane in a way he had never looked before. Then finally pulled him a kiss, slower than the previous, and his hands trembled on the man's skin. _"Just for today"_ he thought, _"just today"_ repeated. Nothing would interfere, nor Reed, nor words, nothing more - in that world he was free, completely; there was no past or future, there was no Celes and his voice wouldn't be used as an excuse. Fai was feeling fragile, but free. And so it was why allowed Kurogane to bite his lips and enter his mouth, let him immerse completely in it.

The wall was no longer enough, so both decided to take the situation for the long, warm futon that was reserved for them - the great and best warriors on the local army. The magician was the first to touch the silken cloths, the ninja going just above him pulling blonde hair back, making the man arch his back and make room for more kisses and bites - but this time on his neck. Kurogane didn't stop, _couldn't_ stop, not with Fai looking so addictive and _good_, safe in his arms and emitting sounds as pleasurable to his ears that didn't seem to be real. Both felt the heat grow, their clothes falling and hair gradually being messed by every minute that passed; no word was spoken, the silence was taken by their panting breaths, quick glimpses and contrasting skins. The taller bit the connection between neck and shoulder hard enough to leave a mark (which they could hide later, somehow ), and then down his body with small pecks on the pale skin. Everything seemed slow, taken in its time, but when the ninja returned for one more kiss and put his hand under his dress to touch his cock - making Fai let out a low moan - was that they realized that this was really happening. Stopped again to look at the countenance of the elder incredibly surprised, and Kurogane confirmed that he was actually…

Beautiful.

There was no other word to describe him. Not after all the times he had seen him in action on the battlefield. Now it seemed a parallel. His armor was removed, but the blood seemed to throb equally, thin arms joined behind his neck as if made to hold there, littering his black hair as gently but - at the same time - as if they were firmly archery. The ninja felt the force on his head, penetrated look on his body, just like when he saw Fai fought - and he was so, so beautiful, not like when he smiled or when showed knowledge or when spoke or was gentle. It was his body, his essence, his gaze when he felt alive and wore his potential as he should, it was _him_ and just him.

"You should be more like this normally" Kurogane spoke, although the other didn't understand. Didn't matter, really, he would say later, when they were in another world. Maybe.

His grip tightened when he became aware of the situation again. Didn't know exactly how to act with another man, then went by instinct - which seemed to work well. At first nothing was heard from the blonde, but as the up and down movement of his hand grew, his breathing quickened to the point that Fai had to cover his mouth to not make more noises.

But he _wanted_ to hear, even if they were senseless words or whispers without purpose, because it was the _truth_. And honestly, his voice seemed as pretty as iris stuffed in lust or trembling fingers caressing his chest. He held Fai's arm away from his mouth, letting his eyes observe the completely unprotected man: neck marked in pink, little droplets of sweat slipping on your shoulder, the beautiful, delightful truth. For the first of the night the ninja smiled, now removing pieces of his own clothes in order to finish with the mage's. He didn't seem ashamed to be naked in front of him - neither had it - but the magician's face had this slight staining which pleased the warrior _a lot_, the red color showing that Fai clearly liked it, despite not knowing how to react.

"I'll be right back," announced, leaving Fai in doubt again - the two never learned their languages weren't the same there - and in less than a minute poured over him again with a bottle of liquid with a floral aroma in hand. Fai wanted to ask where he got it, but the lack of communication and a bite on his own lips annihilated any curiosity, and rather than answers, was filled with two fingers before expected .

"A-Ah—" a sob and his arms tightened around him, the strange feeling burning his body. Fai tried his best to focus on not feel the pain - or rather, not showing it - but pain and pleasure seemed to blend into one and the man could no longer hide anything, just being able to observe his lover while continued being teased with his fingers, getting Fai ready for what came next. And, _damn_, it was so good, the feeling of being almost able to hear the strong beat of his heart, the blood spreading all the sensations within his veins, mixing between the real, the memories, the moment.

It didn't take long before Kurogane thought he was ready - because the man was getting impatient, his cock throbbing every time that looked at his lover delight with just his _fingers_. Thus, the latter replaced the former, without notice, dragged out a groan from deep in his throat with the feeling. The blonde left the same sound escape from him.

The hand was about to return to his mouth, and was stopped again. He wanted to see everything, wanted to hear everything, even if it lasted minutes or the whole night, it was like the chance that the two needed. Kurogane was able to support one of his hands next to Fai's face, and, with the other, holding the blond's arm. First on his chest, then moved to the other side - held it to the end without having an exact reason, just…

"Why…?"

Fai murmured, and Kurogane understood somehow. Blue irises spoke more than a word, more than Fai thought (and needed to learn). The ninja didn't stop his hips for not even a moment, but now thrusted more strongly, pulling another moan from his lover. He didn't want to answer that, not now, and went down to the blonde's neck.

"Fai".

Blue eyes widened, nails digging over the back of the other as he pushed back, whole body trembling now - feeling that he was very, very close. Never heard the ninja speak his name before, and it was so warm and unique to his ears that was almost a _sin_, the sound of that line breaking between his fingers and shedding false hope on his soul. He wanted to cry, wanted to put all his heart in it, that little falsehood that night in particular gave to them, but in the back of his mind an "impossible" repeated in echo.

"Yuui".

Fai said, and, unfortunately, Kurogane couldn't see his face now to realize that the word wasn't just any word of the mage's language, but his _real name_. But the ninja felt, as always, something wrong, and red pupils returned to the man below him. He kissed him.

Kurogane's hand gripped the arm of the older and brought to him, spreading thin fingers over his chest. It was enough.

"k-Kuro—"

Fai came first unable to complete at least his name, the word became a cry while squinting, face becoming redder with such pleasure. Kurogane couldn't endure for long and came after one last thrust. He almost fell on the magician - but decided that stay by his side would be better - and they stood there, just staring at each other for a few seconds, hoping that their breath returned.

_God_, he was beautiful. Not just when he spoke, smiled or fell over silence. Not just when the blankets hid his feet, and the shadows, his face. Not only himself or both - it was everything, the thread of light coming through the window and the sound of crickets in the grass apart and the look he gave when he thought on the other and only on him. It should be wrong, prohibited.

But then again, it was only inevitable.


End file.
